Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for service oriented architecture (SOA) performance tuning and more particularly to automatically improving thread pool performance.
Performance tuning of computer systems which comprise various processing modules or stages has traditionally involved manual trial and error attempts, often without a strategy of which modules or stages should be tuned. As a result, performance improvements were limited and required near constant adjustment. One example of performance tuning is in database connection pools. An administrator can set a minimum connections parameter and a maximum connections parameter, and the actual number of connections can then vary between these values. However, the preset minimum and maximum connections, if set incorrectly, can lead to performance bottlenecks or frequent crashes. As such, the administrator must manually adjust the parameters in an attempt to correct and/or avoid these problems. It is left to the administrator's judgment to analyze the system to determine which parameter to adjust and by how much.